


Dog Days

by nahm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry James, Before the First Wizarding War, Bi Male Character, Child Abuse, Depressed sirius, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, James & Sirius Have Potty Mouths, Lily and James Relationship, Lily and Remus are best friends, Lily and Sirius Are Best Friends, M/M, Marauders 7th Year, Marauders Discover Sirius’ Past, Marauders era, Potters Unoffically Adopt Sirius, Protective James, Racism Toward None Pure Bloods, Sirius & James Brotherhood, Sirius’ Rough Childhood, Torture, Young James, Young Sirius Black, abused sirius, gay relationships, hurt sirius, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahm/pseuds/nahm
Summary: In war the heroes always outnumber the soldiers ten to one. The final year before the wizarding world changes the lives of the Marauders forever, especially Sirius. James and the rest of the Marauders discover just how much Padfoot’s been hiding from them and it only goes from bad to worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking I may add more into this, maybe make it into a series of short add ons or just continue to add chapters. Let me know what you think!

A loud crack exploded through the street, sending James up and out of his bed. His wand was lit with a quick lumos, his eyes searching the darkness for whomever apparated. His street was silent, save for the buzzing from the lamps, not even the usual yowling cats were brave enough to wonder toward the loud bang.

Swinging his robe over his shoulders and praying that neither of his parents had awakened, James tip toed down the stairs, the small glow from his wand the only light amongst the ever darkening house. 

James was taking a chance in trusting his gut that the person wasn’t an intruder or worse a death eater, he’d never hear the end of it from either the Marauders or his folks. 

With Stupefy on the tip of his tongue, James left the compounds of his family home, he wouldn’t let fear shake him, it was hard to pinpoint exactly why he’d had the sudden urgency to leap into the face of danger, especially when witches and wizards were being hunted. 

“If your idea was to be stealthy you’re doing a piss poor job, Mate.” His voice never shook but he could feel the uncertainty starting to sink in. Perhaps this hadn’t been a good idea. 

The large figure stepped out of the shadows, flashing a half wilted grin in his direction. “When have you ever known me not to be stealthy?”

It was true, James could count on hand how often his skill of stealthiness had saved them from being caught by Flitch or Ms Norris. It meant then that Sirius purposely made a loud ruckus, he wanted to be heard. 

From his position under the lamp post James couldn’t see much of his face, but the shadows weren’t enough to hide the bruise starting to form under his eyes or his bloody lip. “You want to talk about it?” He’s never known Sirius be anything but secretive, especially when it came to his family. 

“Not without a hole hell of lot of fire whiskey in my system.” 

James stepped aside, lowering his wand as his best friend stepped out from under the light toward the house. Up close it was easy to see how the summer had gone, his robes were falling off his body, his eyes were hallow and sad, like he’d see something he shouldn’t have. His long hair had been chopped short, resting just below his earlobes. Sirius walked with a limp instead of the confident stride he usually graced the halls of Hogwarts with. Whatever had happened during their three months apart had broken him. 

“I’m not sure dad has the fire whiskey out,” He said, leading Padfoot through the sitting room toward his father’s study. “He usually only keeps it out when him and mum have date nights.” Which was far and few in between now a days. 

Sirius didn’t reply as James reached into his fathers liquor cabinet to grab the hidden bottle of fire whiskey, making sure to place the lock and key back properly so as to not alert his parents he’d been drinking when he shouldn’t have. 

“Mum and dad are asleep, they should be until morning.” 

“I’m surprised you were awake at this hour,” Something in Sirius tone broke James, there was no joy, no life anywhere. “I hadn’t meant to come here.” 

James didn’t believe that, Sirius told him on multiple occasions how the Potter house felt like home, some part of him must have been thinking about coming here for him to apparate just outside their door. “Where had you meant to go?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

An uncomfortable silence feel between them as James pulled out two glasses and flickered the fire on. The entire time he’s known Sirius, he’s never known the other boy to be silent, he was a force to reckon with, loud and obnoxious but kind and caring. 

Pouring a large glass for his best friend and half of one for himself James sat in front of the flames, waiting. He knew Sirius would talk to him eventually, it only took a few swigs of liquor to get the other animagus to open up. 

He was half way done his glass when he spoke, the room was quiet save for the cracklings fire, drawing a eerieness around both boys. “He came to my house,” Sirius voice was quiet, had he not been listening James was sure he wouldn’t have heard him. “Voldemort, I mean. My parents thought it was time to enrol Regulus and I into the Death Eaters.” 

James’ heart all but stopped beating, he couldn’t imagine Sirius surrounded by Voldemort and his disciples, it explained why he hadn’t been returning his letters and the unexpected length of his hair. “Merlin, Sirius..” 

“I refused to join, I said I would rather die than join him. Mother naturally wasn’t pleased about it.” Subconsciously his fingers touched the bruise under his eye. “She said I wasn’t a Black and I was a disgrace to the family name, not that this was anything I hadn’t heard before, but she gave me one final chance to save myself as she put it.” Sirius snorted, flashing his canines. “She said I could join the great wizards and witches of the noble house of black if I cursed Regulus. Snuff out the weakness of the house of Black.” 

James felt like he was going to be sick. Sirius had been trying to save Regulus from his mother’s clutches since they were children, he was always one step to late and his brother had made it abundantly clear which side he was on.

“I refused to curse Regulus, I wouldn’t kill him just to join ranks with Voldemort and his followers... Regulus held no such notions.” 

An uncontrollable rage ran through James’ veins. He’d kill him, he’d curse Regulus until he begged for forgiveness. Sirius must have sensed his inner monologue because his hand shot out to grab his arm. “If you go into that house Potter you won’t come out.” His voice shook as he spoke, causing James to look at him. 

Sirius had always been the brave one of the group, always leaping into danger without thinking, he was the first to stand up for those around him, no matter the harm toward him. The look Sirius giving him was a numb broken down man, someone who’d been through hell and back.

“Something has to be done, Sirius, they can’t get away with hurting you.” 

“Nothing is to be done, you go into that house and they will kill you James, they don’t give a fuck, it doesn’t matter that your full blooded, you’re against Voldemort and that’s enough for them. You go and you die and I’d rather not have that guilt on my shoulders because you want to play hero!” 

“Play hero! Sirius they almost killed you, how the fuck am I suppose to just sit here and do nothing?” 

Sirius glared up at him, a broken look among the fury. “I refuse to lose you to those people James, what the fuck would I tell your parents?” 

James admittedly hadn’t thought about his parents, what they might discover if James were to die in Sirius’ family home. “Fine I won’t go but I won’t be happy about it,” Grumbling, he sat back down beside Sirius, his arms folded over his chest, the fire whiskey forgotten. 

Regulus would get what was coming to him, James would make sure of it when they went back to school. 

“I suppose that explains the bruises and shit all over you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as Sirius’ shrug. “Don’t try and defend them now Sirius, I’m not damn blind, no matter what my glasses might suggest.” 

A small chuckle arose from Sirius throat, the tiniest grin appearing on his lips. “You are damn blind, Jamie, you can’t see two feet in front of you without your specs.” James shot him another glare, causing him to exhale long and deep. “Most of the bruise are from my mother, but Regulus did get a few hits in, more or less.” 

James knew he hadn’t fought back, he’d allowed Regulus to attack him and it pissed him off even more. Sirius was willingly to die for a brother who didn’t a fuck about him. “What about the limp in your leg?” He asked, taking a long swig of the fire whiskey. 

Sirius stretched out said leg, sighing deeply. “James, I’d rather not—“ 

“I don’t give a fuck, Sirius, I need to know what the hell happened, all of it.” 

A darkness passed over his face for a moment and James was afraid he might lash out at him, instead he leaned his head against the couch, his eyes closing. “Do you remember in our fifth year when we didn’t talk for that month?” Sirius had told him his mother had cut off communication, blocking out all mail and owls. He nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“My father had come home from his business trip, he hadn’t liked how I was sparring in school and was still disappointed that I hadn’t been made a Slytherin, most of the time my father promptly ignored me, favouring Regulus for obvious reason, but I guess my brother had let my relationship with Remus slip and my father hadn’t been happy. 

He came into my room and demanded that I tell him the truth about Remus, about you and the Marauders, I told him the truth, that I loved Remus and the Marauders, you, were my family. He was so angry James, I’d never seen my father in a rage like this before, he crossed the room so quickly I hadn’t been prepared and he grabbed me from the collar of my shirt and told me that I was to stop associating with dirty blood and half breeds.

I spat back in his face that at least they we fighting on the right side in the war and that Remus was twice the man he’d ever be. He didn’t like that, he dragged out of my bed room down into the cellar beside the kitchen and locked me in, but not before breaking my leg, spitting to my brother, mother, and Kreacher that it was to heal on its own and to not help me.”

James stared at Sirius, unable to believe what he heard, when their sixth year had begun he hadn’t even noticed the limp, Sirius had done such a good job at hiding it, he had bought the lie so easily when he should have pushed him. 

Sirius sighed deeply, silence passing between them before he lowered his head to meet his gaze. “When Regulus attached me, my leg gave in and he stomped on it, to further drive the point home I suppose, he didn’t rebreak it but it was enough for the damned limp to return.” 

“Fuck Sirius... I’m so sorry.” James called himself his best friend and he hadn’t been able to save him from the horrors of his family, he’d sat back and did nothing as Sirius suffered. “Do you want me to heal it?” Lily had been teaching him healing spells over the summer and he was becoming quite good, for a beginner anyway. 

“No.” Sirius shook his head, a look of determination and anger flashing over his face. “I want the reminder, I want to remember that I’m nothing like them and that I’m doing is the right thing, it will heal on its own.” He already had the scar, the tissue just needed to reheal. 

“We can teach him a lesson you know, Regulus, I mean.” 

“He’ll get what’s coming to him, James, I can’t help him anymore.” 

James nodded, looking toward the living room window as the sun began to rise in the sky. “We should probably head upstairs before my parents wake up, especially my mother, if she finds you in this state drunk off your ass, she’ll murder me.”

Sirius followed his gaze, sighing deeply. “You can’t tell Remus, or Lily, the last thing I want is either of them going there.” He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to either of them. “And you know Remus he’ll go ballistic and demand that they go and make them pay.” 

He would tell Remus on his own, when he was ready. Sirius just wanted to enjoy whatever part of summer he had left with James. He didn’t want to think about his brother off killing innocence or how he was now a orphan and homeless. 

“Don’t worry, mate, we don’t have to tell them, James lopped his arm around his best friends waist to helped him up, trying to ignore that Sirius was nothing more than skin and bones. 

He helped him climb the stairs, placing him on the inside of his bed, rubbing the stubble growing on his face. “We may need to tell my parents though, especially if you’re going to be staying permanently, not that mum would really mind, I think she loves you more than she loves me—“

“James, I wasn’t trying to—“

“Honestly, Sirius, shut the fuck up.” 

Sirius tossed a pillow in his direction, growling under his breath. To James it vaguely sounded like he was calling him a tosser. Making sure to shut his door and hide the evidence of the fire whiskey, James climbed in beside him, he pulled the blankets up around them, making sure his best friend was secure in the bed before settling in. 

“James..” Sirius muttered, “two things, I swear to god if I feel anything that remotely resembles a boner I’m going to kill you and.. thanks.” 

James smirked to himself, “ Don’t mention it, mate.” It was better to let Sirius talk to him when he was ready and reminding him wouldn’t solve anything. James would wait and be there when Sirius was ready, for however long that took. 

Sirius turned over so he was facing the wall and was asleep before James could get properly comfortable. The morning routine played out around them as James drifted off to sleep, his hand hovering just above Sirius head.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark ominous feeling shook 12 Grimmauld Place, jolting Sirius up out of his bed. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, his heart pounding inside his chest as the house creaked and groaned. His wand was in his hand, the light making his room glow with a quiet shade of white.

“Sirius,” His brother calls from the hallway, Regulus sounds anxious and frightened, somewhat of a daily occurrence now with the residents gracing their home. Sirius throws on whatever’s clean, which just so happens to be the AC/DC shirt Remus had gotten last Christmas and a pair of tight trousers, and crosses his room to meet his baby brother.

Regulus has grow a lot in the last two years; his shoulders are square and bulky, making his slim frame look sickly. His hair is comb back and kept out of his face, highlighting the scar just above his right eyebrow, the same one Sirius had accidentally given him during his second year. His brother is taller than him by an inch or so but he’s always crunched over, trying to make himself appear smaller, a feat deemed impossible now that he’s mother’s favourite. The only thing different is the dark mark on his arm, forever claiming him. 

“Mother says its time to come down.” Regulus doesn’t look at him, barely acknowledges him other than the slight title of his head when he’d opened the door. “You should probably change though, mother’s looking for a reason to hex you.” 

Their mother didn’t need a reason to hex him, Walburga would often strike him just for breathing but there was no point in arguing with Regulus about it, especially when he often got the same treatment. 

With the flick of his wrist, his outfit changed, gone where the Muggle clothes and they were replaced with his stuffy family robes. Sirius always felt out of place with the Black family crest on his breast pocket, it was just another form of branding. Tying his hair up with his wand, he followed Regulus through the hallway, the feeling of dread starting to sink into his skin. 

His mother stood with her arms crossed in the kitchen, her face set in a tight scowl. “You two will keep quiet unless directly spoken to, any funny business and you’ll wish you’d never been born.” Sirius on most days wished he hadn’t but he wasn’t about to tell Walpurga that. 

Falling in beside Regulus, Sirius followed his little brother down the stairs into the basement, the only source of light was the candles flickering, leaving the room with a eerie feeling. He didn’t have a good feeling about this, something in his core told him to get out and to run as fast as he could. His father’s sudden grip on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from bolting. 

Orion Black didn’t need to speak for his presence to be known, his broad stance made everyone turn and acknowledge him. Ever since they were children Sirius swore the shadows in the house followed their father, ever his slave. Standing in nothing but candle light it was easy to see how wrong he’d been, the shadows didn’t follow him, no, Orion commanded them.

“There’s no need to worry, Walpurga, I’m sure Sirius will be on his best behaviour.” Orion said, his voice dipping with a slight Scottish whisk, something Sirius was forever thankful he didn’t inherit. 

Sirius hadn’t noticed the guest in the room with them, until the light from his parents wands made the tiny room shine. Most of the people were Death Eaters, Bellatrix stood with her parents, a wicked grin on her lips and Severus Snape stood beside her, his usual scowl on his face and not a inch of his greasy hair out of place. It took everything in him not to bolt across the room to punch the Slytherin. Sirius could still hear the ridiculous conversation Snape had with Lily in his head, the word mudblood ringing in his ears. 

“Now that we’re all present,” Abraxas Malfoy muttered, drawing the room to a silence. Sirius has never able to stand the Malfoys, they were willing to do anything to get in Voldemort’s good graces, even betray the people closest to them. “Can we get this ridiculous test done and over with?” 

Sirius hadn’t noticed the silent figure standing in the corner of the room, his arms tucked away in his robes, a long snake wrapped around his neck. Voldemort. Merlin, he was in his house, hiding under his feet the entire time. 

Sirius felt his entire body freeze, not from any spell casted but from the underlying fear that set into his skin. The Dark Lord was standing only a few feet away from him, looking as if he were ready to be rid the Black Family name of him forever. 

The oxygen got caught in his throat as his mother took ahold of Regulus and placed him in front of him. His brother’s face didn’t display any inch of fear but he could see the dread circling his dark eyes. Regulus knew what was about to happen and Sirius had been the only one left in the dark. 

“If you are a Black like you dare claim,” His mother began, her voice curling around his throat like ice. “You will do as your told and prove your worthiness, you will Kill Regulus or he will kill you.” 

Kill Regulus?

Sirius had spent his entire life protecting his younger brother, he had done everything in his power to keep Regulus from the evil clutches of his mother, only to fail once his kid brother had been sorted into Slytherin. There was no way he was going to kill his brother. 

“There can only be one Black Family heir,” Sirius barely had time to react before his mother had a strong grip on him, her long nails digging into his shoulder. “I should have done this a long time ago.” With a quick swipe of her wand, Walpurga chopped his hair off, barely leaving enough to tuck behind his ears. “You are a member of house of Black, you will present and dress as such.” 

The room seemed to stop moving and Sirius forgot how to breath, his parents muttered around him, ordering him to strike for Regulus. “Kill him boy!” His father’s voice rang through his eardrums but he could hardly hear him over the loud roar of his heart. When he didn’t move to strike, Orion gave him a look of distain before commanding Regulus to kill him. 

His brother moved without mercy, his wrist trembling as he hit him with The Cruciatus Curse. The pain was like nothing he’d ever felt before, his organs felt like they were on fire, ready to burst and forever kill him. He could feel his muscles tightening, trying to protect sensitive areas of his stomach and head. Sirius could hear himself screaming, his throat raw with agony. 

He was going to die. Sirius was going to die in the depths of hell and none of his friends would know what had happened to him. 

For a brief moment the pain vanished and his mother’s face appeared in front of him, her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a tight scowl. “You have the chance to be forever remember in the noble house of Black, boy, yet you stand here whimpering like a mutt, begging for a half blood. You’re a disgrace.” Sirius didn’t have the energy to retaliate, instead he hung his head, trying to command his lungs to take in oxygen again. 

“All of this can go away, Sirius, all you have to do is be rid the Black House of it’s weakness.” 

“Fuck you and fuck the Black House.” 

His mother straightened, her hand reaching into her robe she pulled her wand out and pointed it at him. “I should have never allowed you to be born, you’re no longer a Black and I strip of all your privileges and warrants.” 

It didn’t matter, nothing mattered anymore. He was dead man, he knew his mother would never left him leave now. Sirius hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to James, to explain why he’d been so cold to Remus, to give Peter a final slap on the back and encourage him to find his inner lion, he didn’t even get a chance to hug Lily one last time and thank her for kicking James in the ass and pushing him toward the straight and narrow. 

He was going to die alone and forgotten. 

“Finish him, Regulus.” 

Sirius clenched the pendant resting against his neck to his chest and closed his house, praying it would be quick. Only the killing blow never came, instead the room exploded with light, exposing ever inch of shadow and darkness in the room. Regulus reached his hand out for him, his face grim. “We don’t have long, you need to leave now, Sirius, hurry.” 

Sirius didn’t ask how his brother had managed to freeze the entire room or how he’d survive what was to come next once his mother discovered what he’d done. Regulus wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding him up as Sirius limped through the house, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“You’re so much more than a Black, Sirius, you always have been and you deserve to live, to experience what life has to offer.” His smile was sad as they passed through the door, his eyes rimmed with red. “ I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you before, I should have but I can save you now, I help you get away from her for the rest of your life.” 

Regulus threw his leather jacket over his shoulders, securing his arms in. “I’ve already sent a few of your personal belongings to the Potters, go Sirius.” The words got caught in his throat, his brother had done all this, had made arrangements beforehand because he’d known what their mother had been planning. “Go and don’t bloody come back.” Tucking his wand into his jacket pocket, Regulus sighed deep. “ I don’t know what will happen or if we’ll meet on the battlefield but it’s been an honour being your brother, Sirius.” 

He didn’t even wait for Sirius to say anything before he gently pushed him out into the street, 12 Grimmauld Place locking behind him. Sirius watched as his brother turned around and disappeared back into the house, he had no way of knowing that it would be the last time he’d see Regulus alive. 

•*•

Cigarette smoke floated from the balcony of James Potter’s room, evaporating into the air. Sirius watched the clouds swirl around the sky, every few minutes he’d tap the end of the cigarette, watching as the ash fell to the ground below. 

He’d only gotten a few hours of sleep, his mind to busy racing with that had become of Regulus. Sirius shouldn’t have left him. He should have begged his brother to come with him. Instead he’d left him with those monsters. He’d turned his back on him and run away. 

“You’re awake early,” James grumbled, his voice coarse with sleep. “Though I doubt you hardly slept.” The heat from the house warmed Sirius as James stepped out onto the balcony, a bed robe wrapped around his body. His hair stuck up in every direction, making a grin come to his face despite the depression clinging to him. 

“I slept.” He took a long drag before passing it along to James, hardly noticing the look of disgust on his friend’s face. James was the only one out of the four of them that didn’t regularly smoke, to frightened after his father’s scare of a lung disease that generally only attached itself to muggles. Only during high stress situations did he feel the need for the release. “He saved me, James.” 

The cigarette passed between them again and James exhaled deeply. Sirius knew he was waiting for him to explain himself, that was the thing about James, he never pushed to far and didn’t hover. 

“Regulus.” He muttered, tossing the end of the butt to the ground below. “He had a chance to kill me, to finally be in my mother’s good graces for the rest of his life but he saved me instead, he knew what was going to happen and he prepared for it.” And I left him there. 

“It’s about time.” James dislike for Regulus wasn’t a secret, his best friend had always made it abundantly clear how he felt about the youngest black. “You’ve been watching out for him for his entire life,” He growled, annoyed. “He knew what your parents were planning and he didn’t do anything to stop it, yeah he saved you, but he could have stopped it, Sirius, he could have told someone, anyone, and he didn’t. He let you be tortured.” His hand ran through his hair, trying to hide the trembling of his fingers. “He almost killed you.” 

“Yeah he did.” 

Still, Regulus had saved him and he was probably being horribly punished because of it. Drawing his knees a to his chest, Sirius watched the last of the stars disappear behind the sun, thinking of the kid brother he’d left behind, of the life he’d given up to be on the side of good. 

James stood, offering his hand to him. “Let’s go, mum has pancakes and bacon on the stove and she’ll be cross if we let them go cold before eating any of it.” Staring up at his best friend, Sirius couldn’t help but think of different his life might had been had James hadn’t offered his hand during their first train ride to Hogwarts. 

“Momma Potter cross?” Sirius pulled himself up, offering a smile grins. “Now that’s a sight I’d love to see, she’s hardly ever cross.” 

“Yeah, at you. I swear her only emotion toward me is to be cross, James don’t leave your glasses everywhere, James did you remember to pick up your underwear-“ 

Sirius listened silently as they walked through the house, every so often throwing in a comment or laughing. 

Sirius had been ready to face the Potters, he’d been prepared to explain away the bruises and scars, however what he hadn’t been prepared for was the tall mousy brown haired man sitting at the Potters kitchen table, looking near tears as he stared back at him. 

Fucking Remus Lupin..


End file.
